


Promises

by Carminainanima



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: As Charles Boyle would say "The most intimate thing you can do for someone is wash their hair", Feelings, Juno buys his shampoo from space Walmart and Peter is not pleased, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminainanima/pseuds/Carminainanima
Summary: “Good.” Peter pulled Juno back in and kissed the top of his head. “We have a big day tomorrow and we both need to sleep. But I’ll be there for you in the morning, I promise.”





	

“Juno, What is this!?” Peter burst out of the bathroom holding a bottle in front of him, he had suds in his hair and Juno wasn’t sure whether or not Peter was wearing a towel due to a conveniently placed couch. 

“Its shampoo Nureyev,” Juno barely looked up and turned a little redder than he had hoped. “It’s used to wash hair. I’m not showing you how to use it.”

“I have no clue what you’re implying I implied Juno. This however is a monstrosity.” Peter shook the bottle angrily. “The Wal-Mart brand is useless! You know they did a study and scientists found that it was more effective to use-”

“Then don’t use it! Don’t you have some fancy smelling shampoo that’s going to make the whole place smell for weeks on end and no matter what I do it’s not going to go away?” Juno had turned to face away from Peter and was now shouting at the wall.   

“I. Fine! But you’re not using it either. I’m throwing it out.” Peter stalked back to the bathroom. No wonder Juno looked like someone had shoved his finger in a wall socket most days, in Nureyev’s opinion he would have been better off using plain hand soap.

 

In the thirty minutes it took Peter to finish showering and exit the bathroom again (this time wearing pants) Juno had been doing a bit of thinking. He was the sort of person who considered food decent as long as it was edible and fast to eat. He needed shampoo to get most of last week’s product out of his hair and so it did its job. (He would have used regular soap but felt the need to at least pretend to be a functional adult.) If Nureyev felt like Juno was making the wrong choices about shampoo then, then, then maybe Juno would trust him on it. Maybe if he trusted Nureyev with this one tiny detail and it went ok? Then maybe he could trust him with other things too.  Juno laughed at that, causing Peter to jump at the noise.

“Your turn Juno. And, it might be easier if you had a second pair of hands.” Peter looked nearly apologetic and his ears had gone a deep red as he stood beside Juno holding a couple of bottles and a towel.

“I am not getting in the shower with you Nureyev.”

“The sink then. Come on, take your shirt off.” Juno stared after him for a few moments before doing as told and following Peter in to the kitchen.

“Now what?”

“Come here and bend over.” Nureyev was testing the water temperature and definitely not paying attention to Juno.

“I thought you were supposed to buy me dinner first.” Juno said

“May I buy you dinner after?” Peter asked

If Juno had said anything in response Peter wouldn’t have been able to hear him anyway because Juno had chosen that moment to put his head under the faucet.

 

Juno hated showering; it always left him feeling vulnerable and slightly sick. So hair washing being the longest was often the thing he paid the least attention to. But here, comfortably sandwiched between the kitchen cupboards and Nureyev’s hips with the thief’s deft fingers in his hair all Juno could do was hold on to the counter and try not to whine too loudly.

“Almost done darling, you doing alright?” Peter asked.  Juno hadn’t said much through the whole thing and didn’t really plan on starting so he murmured a few small noises and pushed his head back into Nureyev’s hands.

Juno was melting; it felt so good to have someone just touch him so gently with no ulterior motives he could know of. The last time that had happened was, well Juno wanted to say at the hospital but he had already known the Rex Glass wasn’t who he said he was so that didn’t count. He wanted to keep this small moment forever but since he couldn’t Juno simply stood there and let the water and his feelings wash over him.  

 

Peter turned the water off and moved to grab a towel. “You’ve been awfully quiet Juno, do you- Have you been crying?”

“No.” Juno lied “You got shampoo in my eyes.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter nearly whispered. He held the towel out to Juno. “Do you want to or should I?”

“Please” Juno whispered as he stepped forward.

 

Peter thought Juno looked absolutely adorable with his eyes shut and nose scrunched and the water dripping on to his chest.  .  . “You either need to blow dry it or let it dry naturally and I don’t think you have a blow dryer do you?” He put the towel on a chair and turned around. Juno looked really small and had started trembling.

“Nureyev, I, I. . .” And suddenly Peter had a chest full of a shaking wet detective.

“Juno, love, you’re not the handsy type, tell me what’s wrong.”  Peter wrapped Juno in his arms and pressed his cheek into the other’s damp hair.

“Promise that you’ll stay? Promise that you’re not going to run away again? That I’m not going to wake up to nothing but-” Juno choked himself off with a sob.

“Juno, I.” Peter moved back far enough that he could look Juno in the face “I have hurt you in ways I’ll never know and never meant to. And I will not make promises to you that I can’t keep.” Juno’s face fell “But I will promise that I will be here in the morning. And then I’ll promise to be there the next morning. And I’ll keep doing it until you believe me and I don’t have to. I will tell you if I need to leave. Is that good enough for now?”

Juno nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Good.” Peter pulled Juno back in and kissed the top of his head. “We have a big day tomorrow and we both need to sleep. But I’ll be there for you in the morning, I promise.”

 


End file.
